


Secret diary of a supervillain

by sunwolf99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Clizzy - Freeform, Closets, Diary/Journal, Fatherhood, Glitter, Magnentine, Malec, Other, Valec, clace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwolf99/pseuds/sunwolf99
Summary: Hey guys!Okay first things first: I am new to archive of our own so I still have to figure out many things, please forgive me if something isn't the way it should be. If you notice anything in my story or I don't know where please just tell me, I won't bite. In fact I would be very pleased if you'd leave some comments on my writing cause English isn't my first language. That's enough insecurity for now so I'll tell you a little something about this story.I got the idea for this story during one of my twitter conversations with two mutuals of mine. We like to refer to ourselves as a 'very odd trio'. The story will mainly be about Valentine and his life in the closet of a certain someone. Who exactly that is I won't tell just yet. He tells some things about how he stayed undiscovered from everyone, how he ships certain people or...well whether he's gay or not. The whole story will be written out of Valentine's POV. All in all this will be a story with it's focus on the fun side of Shadowhunters/Downworlders/Demons. I really hope you enjoy it, if you do...please tell me. If you don't...please tell me. Just gimme some sort of feedback so I know whether I should keep writing it or...stop.





	Secret diary of a supervillain

 

 

_**Chapter 1 aka The first day of my  glitterish life** _

* * *

 

This is the first day of my...let's call it a self experiment. It took me quite some time to get rid of my lasagne son, Sebastian, but in the end I managed to escape without him noticing. Why I had to escape? Well let's just say we had some...misunderstandings. He wanted me to give his mother a real chance, I didn't want to date a demon. Of course he was madly offended when I told him that Valentine Morgenstern could never kiss a demon. I don't really get why he took it so personal though. It's not like he's a real demon. He's just...demon blooded. And he's my son. My greatest achievement. The only experiment I have left that doesn't try to kill him. Obviously I at least like him a little. Not like I like my angel blooded children, but a little.

Anyways. From this moment forward I don't only have to hide from the clave, but from all demon blooded creatures that could side with my son as well. It's some hard work to be that popular. It's still a wonderful live to life. Known by everyone, hated by many, loved by few...feared by all demonic creatures. It doesn't get boring. All of this time have to stay hidden still is wasted time, but I wouldn't be me if I wouldn't have found a way to use this spare time I have. Since the whole Shadowworld is looking for me I decided to ask someone who's feared by most of the Downworlders and hated by all Shadowhunters.

Unfortunately the Seelie Queen didn't really like the thought of having me in her court. So she kindly told me that if I wouldn't be willing to give her the mortal cup she'd refuse to give me shelter. I guess everyone can think of what I did or didn't do. Even though the decision was really hard for me to make I chose to stay away from her court and to not give her the court. I indeed could've tried to trick her, but sadly she's not one to be tricked really easy. So I decided to go on looking for someone else who'd give me shelter. Preferably it should be a Downworlder. I started thinking long and hard of a place where no one, no Shadowhunter nor Downworlder would ever come looking for me....and that's when I had a flash of wit. There was only one place in the world big enough to sleep and stay hidden in. Only one place where there was so much glitter that even Tinkerbell wouldn't know where to look at.

Magnus Bane's closet. So here I am now. Sitting behind some glittery jackets trying to ignore all this glitter everywhere. I keep telling myself that this is better than being imprisoned, but it's really hard for me to think that. I mean.. Have you seen this guy? This closet is big enough to hide three cows and a horse in there without anyone noticing it. I was shook when I opened the doors to this...chamber during my time as a filthy warlock. I remember not even knowing where I should start looking for normal clothes. And I also remember giving up after only ten minutes. This place is insane. I'd take a picture and put it in here but I don't think any camera could handle that much glitter. Unfortunately I am not that good at drawing so I'll just have to keep telling you that this whole room is bigger than the whole apartment and is so full of glitter and gay stuff...I don't think anyone could imagine all of this. It's too much for one human being to handle.

By the angel I need a nap after inhaling all this glitter. Hopefully I won't dream of glitter and golden, glittery handcuffs. I don't even wanna think of the things he has done with these...


End file.
